Professor Snapes Erlebnisse in Venedig
by Lanera
Summary: Professor Snape berichtet Albus Dumbeldore von seinen leidigen Erlebnissen während seines einjährigen Lehreraustauschs an der Zauberschule in Venedig.


**Professor Snapes Erlebnisse in Venedig, ein Briefwechsel**

**Autor: Lanera**

**Datum: 8.März 2006**

Venezia, 25. November 2005

**Sehr verehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore, hochverehrter Freund und geschätzter Vertrauter,**

wie versprochen sende ich Ihnen meine ersten Eindrücke aus der Stadt der Irrungen und Wirrungen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen nicht schon früher geschrieben habe, doch schon nach meinen ersten drei von entsetzlichen Fußschmerzen geprägten Wochen hat mich eine venezianische Grippe überfallen.

Als Gastprofessor in der Scuola di Incantesimi del Ca Dario habe ich mich dagegen schon ganz gut eingelebt. Meine Schüler hier sind sehr gehorsam, pünktlich und zeigen einen weitaus größeren Ernst bei der Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei als meine Schüler in Hogwarts. Was mich dagegen besorgt, ist die mir oftmals auffallende Unselbständigkeit der Schüler im Unterricht. Noch immer trauen sie es sich beispielsweise nicht zu, mit Hilfe des Buches ihnen noch unbekannte Tränke zu brauen. Ich habe mich zwar letztendlich dazu durchgerungen, ihnen alles vorzubeten, werde jedoch bald in die Phase Professor Snape zeigt euch Mal, wie man ein Hühnchen rupft´ übergehen.

Ja, wären nicht diese lästigen alten Hausgeister im Ca Dario, welche mir die kaltfeuchten Nächte in diesen ungeheizten Räumen zusätzlich erschweren (aus Brandsicherheitsvorschrift ist in Venedig die Nutzung der Kamine verboten), könnte ich möglicherweise sogar Freude an meinem gegenwärtigen Aufenthalt empfinden. Mir war ja vor meiner Ankunft in dieser Stadt nicht bewusst, wie rücksichtsvoll unsere Hausgeister in Hogwarts sind. Man möge das Verhalten der Hausgeister hier vielleicht auf ihr italienisches Temperament zurückführen, ich nehme mir jedoch die Freiheit, es auf Ungezogenheit zurückzuführen.

Der Hausgeist Herr Gardini beispielsweise pflegt sich jede Nacht um Dreivierteleins zu erschießen. Ich habe folglich noch nicht eine Nacht durchschlafen können. Die Inschrift von 1479 „Dem Geist der Stadt" gewidmet steht wohl nicht umsonst an der Fassade. Die anderen Hausgeister haben zwar leisere, doch oftmals noch unangenehmere Gepflogenheiten. Nicht selten wache ich morgens neben einem splitternackten, mir völlig fremden Menschen auf. Dabei ist es an sich schon schwer genug, sich zugluftgeschützt mit Pudelmütze und in Vollkleidung unter fünf Bettdecken zu manövrieren und die ganze Nacht über in Embryostellung zu schlafen. Vom morgendlichen Glockengeläute der Nachbarkirche um 7.00 Uhr und dem quietschenden Flügelgeklapper der nervös von einem Dach zum anderen flatternden Tauben ab 5.00 Uhr morgens einmal ganz zu schweigen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich mich immer halb zu Tode erschrecke, wenn ich nachts am Gemälde des mit zahlreichen Pfeilen durchbohrten heiligen Sebastian vorbeikomme. Ich habe sogar einmal einen Pfeil, der aus dem Bild geflogen kam, im Ohr abbekommen. Ich möchte Sie dennoch beruhigen, ich trage trotzdem noch keine Ohrringe. Und selbst beim Mittagessen hat man keine Ruhe, da sich dort ein werter Herr Salongeist regelmäßig zu erdolchen pflegt. Da bleibt oft nicht alleine Tomatensauce auf meinen Spaghetti.

Da es sowohl innerhalb wie auch außerhalb des Hauses kalt und feucht ist, habe ich mich trotz Hustens, Schnupfens und Bronchitis gestern noch einmal dazu durchgerungen, mein verschimmeltes, kleines Kämmerchen zu verlassen und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Immerhin haben die Schmerzen in den Füssen leicht nachgelassen, so dass ich mich wieder einigermaßen humpelnd fortbewegen kann. Es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bei dieser Jahreszeit sehr neblig, und ich war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da hatte ich mich auch schon verlaufen. Als ich mich in der Calle der Gevierteilten wiederfand, wusste ich schließlich nicht mehr wo Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen lagen, beziehungsweise wo ich mich befand. In völliger Verzweiflung und ohne Aussicht auf eine Person, die ich hätte nach dem Weg fragen können, mit Ausnahme eines verwirrt in eine direkt auf einen Kanal zulaufende Sackgasse stürzenden Muggeltouristen, entschloss ich mich schließlich mich einfach weiter durch den Nebel zu kämpfen. Es hatte fast etwas Romantisches blind durch die toten, engen Gassen zu wandern, wäre ich nicht völlig unerwartet fast gegen ein riesiges backsteinernes Kirchenportal gestolpert. Um mich von dem Schreck völlig vernebelt fast gegen eine riesenhafte, mir unbekannte Kirche gestoßen zu sein, zu erholen, habe ich mir dann bei dem neben der Kirche befindlichen Eisladen trotz Erkältung erst einmal ein Eis gegönnt. Da musste ich plötzlich an Sie denken. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, dass ich mich nun endlich dazu durchgerungen habe, Ihnen von meinen teilweise weniger erfreulichen Erlebnissen in dieser Stadt zu berichten. Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihnen mit diesem Brief zumindest einen kleinen Eindruck von meinem Aufenthalt geben können. Da meine Finger nun jedoch schon wieder blau angelaufen sind, und ich mich in die wärmeren Gefilde der Küche , dem einzigen warmen Raum in diesem Haus zu begeben gedenke, möchte ich den Brief nun damit schließen lassen, Ihnen einen guten ersten Advent zu wünschen und zu versichern, dass ich, sofern ich nicht in Kürze an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben sein werde, mich bald wieder melden werde.

in Hochachtung Severus Snape

PS: Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ich könnte Ihnen verloren gehen. Falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte, so finden Sie mich zuletzt als neuen Hausgeist im Ca Dario wieder. Ich behalte mir das Knarren auf dem Dachboden vor, nachdem ich die vielen Turtel- und Gurgeltauben entfernt habe

Venezia, 3. Dezember 2005

**Sehr verehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore, ferner Freund und ersehnter Vertrauter,**

nicht dass sich mein Erkältungszustand irgendwie gebessert hätte. Es bleibt mir lediglich zu sagen, ich habe mich an ihn gewohnt. Kein Wunder, dass die Pest hier einst an Land gekommen ist.

Immerhin habe ich dank meiner gegenwärtigen Situation einen neuen Trank entwickelt, der gegen alle möglichen Erkältungsformen angewendet werden kann. Sie können mir vertrauen, ich habe ihn auf alle Erkältungsformen an mir persönlich getestet. Da ich Sie nicht langweilen möchte, erspare ich Ihnen eine genaue Aufzählung der Erkältungsformen (ich hätte selbst nicht geglaubt, bevor ich hier hergekommen bin, wie und wo man sich überall erkälten kann).

Ich spreche inzwischen schon einigermaßen flüssig italienisch, und Pietro Interogatan, ein Schüler aus der 4. Klasse ist dabei eine besondere Wortschatzbereicherung. Fast so nervig wie das Fräulein Hermine lässt er kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, mich nach Hintergrundwissen auszufragen. Und das ausgerechnet in Seemannszauber, einem selbständigen Fach am Ca Dario, eigentlich unter Leitung von Professor Marebarba. Dieser jedoch, im Hinblick auf Pietros Fragen wohl überfordert, schickt den Bengel dann in dem Glauben, ich als Engländer könnte auf die merkwürdigen Fragen eine Antwort haben, zu mir. Dabei wäre ich selbst, so miserabel wie meine Kenntnisse in Seemannszauber sind, am liebsten Schüler in Marebarbas Klasse. Letztens in einem sehr anregenden Gespräch mit Professor Zumo beim Cappuccinotrinken über die Sublimierung von in Meersalzlösung aufgelöstem Blümlesrübenkraut mit Stechpieperkrebsen, wagte es dieser Schubiak an uns heran zu treten und mich in schwer verständlichem venezianischem Akzent (bzw. in einem Italienisch, in dem ich nur jedes zweite Wort verstehe), nach dem Namen der Muschel zu fragen, welche man im Krieg zum Kentern feindseliger Schiffe einzusetzen pflegte. Letzte Woche besaß er sogar die Frechheit mich nach einem Hochwasserabwehrspruch zu fragen. Sie sind bestimmt darüber informiert, Herr Professor Dumbledore, dass das italienische Zaubereiministerium jegliche Hochwasserabwehrsprüche strengstens verboten hat. Ich werde mich jedoch, sofern es mir die Zeit erlaubt, bemühen, lieber Freund, mich in diesem Jahr wenigstens so weit im Seemannszauber kundig zu machen, dass ich Ihnen nächsten Sommer wieder vor Augen tretend bei Ihren Seeforschungen zu Geleit sein werden kann.

Viele Grüße

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape

Venezia 16. Dezember 2005

**Sehr verehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**

was Ihre Frage betrifft, nein, Schnee haben wir hier nicht. Oh nein, verehrter Freund, dafür sind wir letzte Nacht mit ausgesprochen viel Wasser gesegnet worden, und dies nicht nur von unten, sondern auch noch von oben. Lieber Freund, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie sehnsuchtsvoll ich dabei an das verschneite Hogwarts denken musste und natürlich daran, dass ich Ihnen noch einen Brief schuldig bin.

Nicht Böses mir denkend hatte ich mit ein paar Kollegen bis halb Zwölf Uhr nachts einen Vortag über Italiens Entwicklung zu Zeiten Grindelwalds auf der Isola die San Servolo über mich ergehen lassen, als pünktlich zur Überfahrt mit dem letzten Boot zum Markusplatz ein Gewitter ausbrach. Kaum am Dogenpalast gelandet, schwappte das Wasser schon weit über die Uferkante. Natürlich hatte ich ausgerechnet an diesem Abend meine neuen italienischen Lederstiefel angezogen. Um diese nicht zu ruinieren, bzw. um nicht mit den Füssen im Salzwasser von einem der nach Professor Zumos Meinung doch so eindrucksvollen Blitze getroffen zu werden, gingen wir raschen Schrittes Richtung Ca Dario. Zu meiner allgemeinen Beruhigung erschallte dann plötzlich auch noch eine Sirene mitten in die menschenleere Nacht hinein, und noch angeregt von dem Vortrag, wäre ich auf der Stelle losgerannt, hätte mich Professor Gioccatello nicht noch rechtzeitig am Mantel festgehalten und beruhigend auf mich eingesprochen, es handele sich doch nur um den Hochwasseralarm. An meine Schuhe denkend, trug das jedoch schließlich nicht wesentlich zu meiner Beruhigung bei. Und was trafen wir dann auch schon hinter der Ponte d´ Accademia an: Eine Überschwemmung. Mir blieb somit nichts anderes übrig, als meine Nachtwanderung barfuss fortzuführen.

Endlich am Ca Dario angekommen, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll, das Schlimmste hinter mir zu haben und betrat ahnungslos mein Kämmerchen. Völlig unbedarft auf den Lichtschalter drückend (der Ca Dario wurde aus Brandsicherheitsgründen an das Stromnetz der Muggel angeschlossen) war im ganzen Palazzo auch schon die absolute Finsternis ausgebrochen. Um Hilfe rufend machten wir uns schließlich in Grüppchen per Tatsinn nach Kerzen und Streichhölzern auf die Suche. Es mag ja sein, dass in Hogwarts an allen Ecken und Enden Kerzen anzufinden sind, und wie ich persönlich leider habe feststellen müssen, sogar an Stellen, wo sie überhaupt nicht hingehören. Dem ist jedoch nicht so im Ca Dario. Es dauerte eine ganze halbe Stunde, bis wir eine Kerze gefunden hatten. Zum Glück hat dann letztendlich auch eines der zwei mühsam gefundenen Streichhölzer funktioniert und ich konnte mich mit der Kerze in der Hand wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Kämmerchen machen, um den lang ersehnten Schlaf anzutreten. Nun ja, zumindest nachdem ich aus dem mir völlig unbekannten Winkel des Hauses, in den ich mich im Dunkeln verirrt hatte, herausgefunden hatte.

Doch als ich die Kammer betrat, fand ich dieses Mal zwar keinen nackten Mann in meinem Bett, dafür jedoch frisches Regenwasser von der Lampe auf mein Bett tropfen. Ich entschloss mich kurzerhand die Küche für meine Nachtruhe in Beschlag zu nehmen. Die unbequeme Nacht auf dem Holzstuhl währte jedoch nicht lange, da mir am nächsten Morgen um 6.00 Uhr Professor Marebarba die frische Regenwassermuschelkultur auf dem Dach zeigen wollte und mich anschließend bat, ihm mit seinen drei Koffern für seine Forschungsreise auf die Keys in Florida zum Bahnhof zu helfen. Zum Glück hat es einen Gummistiefelvorrat im Erdgeschoss des Palazzo, dessen wir uns bedienen konnten. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, hätte man alle Muggel während unseres Marsches zum Bahnhof versteinern sollen, denn so hätten wir uns wenigstens des Schwereloszaubers für die Koffer bedienen können. Denn Dank des Hochwassers, das nun in den Gassen bis zum Bahnhof manchmal schon in Kniehöhe stand, konnten wir uns nicht mehr der netten kleinen Rollen an den Koffern bedienen, und blieb es uns lediglich übrig, die übergroßen Koffer mit erhobenen Armen gerade noch über der Wasserfläche zu halten und uns gleichzeitig in Eisbrechermanier oder in Storchengehmethode vorwärts zu bewegen. Sie können sich meinen Muskelkater vorstellen, verehrter Freund. Natürlich war der ganze Wasserspuk vorbei, als der Zug abgefahren war.

Hiermit möchte ich meinen Bericht auch schließen, und mich endlich der Entschimmelung meiner inzwischen schwarzgrün angelaufenen Kammer annehmen. Ich habe mir aus diesem Anlass einen neuen Schimmelentfernungstrank ausprobiert, den ich nun ausgezeichnet testen kann.

Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Weihnachtsball nächste Woche, den ich garantiert nicht vermissen werde. Um so mehr fehlt mir dafür der Kamin in der großen Halle.

Mit besten Grüßen,

Ihr durchnässter Zaubertrankkünstler

Venezia, 26.Februar 2006

**Hochverehrter Freund Professor Dumbledore,**

ich hoffe, es ist in Hogwarts alles in Ordnung, und alles läuft in geordneten Bahnen.

Das kann man nämlich von Venedig im Moment nicht sagen. Venedig hat Muggelgrippe, auch unter dem Wort Karneval bekannt, und besonders fiebrig scheint die Stadt an den Wochenenden. Es ist so arg, dass man schon zertreten wird, wenn man sich lediglich zur Tür hinauslehnt. Gestern hat mich fast eine Kolonne Mainzelmännchen (fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, wo die plötzlich hergekommen sind), auf dem Weg zum Kräuterladen überrannt, und als ich mich später auf den Weg zur Lazarettinsel machte, und am Zattere ins Vaporetto steigen wollte, war dieses leider schon als Transportmittel für monströse, unbewegliche Styroporgestalten aus dem 18. Jahrhundert überfüllt. Zu Guter letzt hat mich heute Abend auf dem Weg ins Fenice (es handelt sich dabei nicht um ihren Vogel, sondern um Venedigs Opernhaus) auch noch eines dieser an jeder Ecke ihr Untreiben führenden überlaunigen Grinsgesichter mit Rasierschaum besprüht. Monsieur Rideur, ein französischer Parfümkünstler, den ich vor zwei Wochen im Cafe Noir kennen gelernt habe, fand das auch noch lustig, als ich Pudelweiss endlich an der Oper ankam.

Zu meiner Missgunst habe ich mich letztes Wochenende sogar an diesem geschmacklosen Herumtreiben beteiligen müssen. Professo Zumo nämlich, von dem Untreiben in völlige Ekstase versetzt, hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit ein paar Lehrern, mich leider eingeschlossen, an der nächtlichen Schiffsparade durch den Canal Grande bis in den Canale di Cannaregio zu beteiligen. Nicht nur dass es, mag es auch tagsüber schon relativ warm sein, nachts noch ausgesprochen kühl ist, (insbesondere wenn man eine Paradenverspätung von drei Stunden hat), sondern wir mussten uns auch noch verwandeln lassen! Professor Colombella, der bucklige Lehrer für Verwandlungstechniken, meinte mich dabei unbedingt in einen Vampir verwandeln zu müssen, da er überzeugt davon war, es würde mir gut stehen. So ruderten wir schließlich als 16 scheußliche Ungestalten hinter dem fröstelnden Bürgermeister, der auf einem goldenen Löwen reitend durch den Canal Grande gezogen wurde, her, und versuchten uns an den zum Schmuck auf der Rehling aufgestellten Kerzen zu erwärmen.

Zum Glück habe ich das Wochenende überstanden. Aber das nächste steht leider schon wieder an, und Professor Zumo möchte, dass wir uns am nächsten Wocheende zusammen mit unseren gegenwärtigen Gästen aus Norwegen als einheitliche Gruppe in Nudelkostümen auf dem Markusplatz präsentieren sollten. Ich wollte das Schlimmste verhindern, leider hat Professor Colombella schon eine Rigatoni-Perücke für mich gebastelt, und ich kann es ihm nicht mehr abschlagen sie anzuziehen. Ich flehe Sie an, Professor Dumbledore, ersparen Sie uns wenigstens Ihren Besuch in Venedig nächstes Wochenende. Die ganze Sache ist unangenehm genug.

Ihr bedauernswerter Severus

PS: Entschuldigen Sie den Cappuccinofleck, ich habe den Brief im Cafe am Zattere geschrieben und habe kein Entfernungstrank dabei. Es scheint hier gerade so herrlich die Sonne.

Venezia, 14. Mai 2006

**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so lange schon nicht mehr bei Ihnen gemeldet habe, doch mir scheint es, ich wäre in einer anderen Welt oder in einer anderen Zeit. Und umso länger ich mich in diesen wäss´rigen Gefilden befinde, umso mehr vergesse ich, dass es noch so etwas Merkwürdiges wie das Festland gibt. Hätte ich nicht zwischendurch einige Ausflüge in die norditalienische Tiefebene gemacht, so hätte ich es wohl schon lange vergessen.

Die dortigen Gepflogenheiten sind mir dabei gänzlich fremd geworden. In Padua beispielsweise fahren die Schiffe nicht nur viel seltener als hier, sondern man ist auf sie angewiesen, weil die Entfernungen viel zu groß sind. Hinzu kommt, dass man über die von lärmenden Autos überfüllten Kanäle keine Brücken gebaut hat, und man deshalb viel Zeit an Ampeln verbringen muss, um einen Kanal überqueren zu dürfen. Und dieser Lärm überall in der Stadt, stellen Sie sich vor, verehrter Freund, man hört vor lauter Lärm nicht einmal mehr seinen Nachbarn nachts schnarchen. Sehr merkwürdig ist auch, dass die Leute auf diesen Festlandstädten, obwohl die Entfernungen dort viel größer sind, oftmals kaum laufen können. Obwohl sie sich nur in Schneckentempo fortbewegen, japsen sie schon nach kurzen Strecken. Sie müssen dort sogar den Müll per Lastwagen wegfahren, wie unwirtschaftlich. Zudem muss ich immer, wenn ich auf eine Festlandsstadt fahre eine lange und unangenehme Schiffsfahrt durch völlig ödes, verfestigtes Marschland über mich ergehen lassen. Kennen Sie diese Trostlosigkeit des stehenden dreckigen Wiesengrünes und Ackerbrauns ohne dass sich je ein Lichtstrahl darin spiegeln würde oder der Wind diese Flächen in eine kühlende Wellenlandschaft verwandeln könnte, ohne dass sich ein Fisch darin fangen ließe, oder dass man hineinspringen könnte, um sich von der inzwischen sengenden Hitze abzukühlen. Sie müssen sich vorstellen, dort leben Menschen! Sogar weit mehr als in Venedig! Es wird wohl lange dauern, bis ich mich wieder an Hogwarts gewöhnen werde.

Wie Sie sehen, habe ich mich hier schon völlig eingelebt und jetzt tut es mir schon fast Leid, dass ich im September schon wieder nach Hogwarts zurück muss. Aber Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Sie brauchen mich nur an den venezianischen Winter mit seinen leidigen Erkältungen erinnern, und ich würde sogar per Besen nach Hogwarts geflogen kommen. Ich wüsste gar nicht wie ich Ihnen alles berichten, sollte, was hier vor sich geht. Es sind tausend Kleinigkeiten von bitterer Schönheit, süßem Humor oder tiefem Unglauben.

In diesem Sinne grüße ich Sie

Ihr Severus

Venezia, 19. Mai 2006

**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**

Da mir heute wieder einmal alles weh tut, dachte ich, nutze ich die Zeit, um Ihnen von meinen gegenwärtigen Leiden einen kurzen Bericht zu erstatten. Es mag verwundern, dass ich beabsichtige heute schon mittags schlafen zu gehen, wo ich in Hogwarts fast nur drei Stunden in der Nacht zu schlafen pflege, aber angesichts meiner heutigen Anstrengungen sehe ich keine Möglichkeit den Tag noch anders hinter mich zu bringen.

Mein Unglück begann damit, dass der werte Herr Direktor Pazzolo meinte, ich sähe so bleich aus, und mir riet ein wenig Sport an der frischen Luft zu treiben. Prompt hat er mich für einen Gondelkurs angemeldet, und ohne, dass ich mich hätte wehren konnte, wurde ich auch schon am folgenden Tag in einem kleinen Holzbötchen mit einem Bootsverladekran ins Wasser gehievt. Heute hatte ich meine dritte Gondelstunde bei dem kaum zu verstehenden Herrn Gondolierelehrer Giraremo. Sie müssen wissen, werter Freund, er spricht reines Venezianisch!

Dabei ist es nicht nur eine sehr wackelige Angelegenheit den Canale di Guidecca zu überqueren und die Begegnung mit einem Hochhaussiedlungsgroßen Dampfer zu vermeiden, sondern eine ebenso sinnlose Tätigkeit mit dem schweren Eichenholzstock rudern zu wollen bzw. sich nebenbei darauf zu konzentrieren über welchen Fisch Herr Giraremo gerade spricht. Einmal das lange Ruder ins Wasser gesteckt (und man kann dabei froh sein, wenn man damit nicht auf Grund stößt, weil man gerade wegen starken Windes im Windschutz einer Insel gondelt), schon will es einem durch das offene Loch des Cavallo flüchten. Nur mit Mühe und Not schafft man es dann nicht dem Ruder ins Wasser nach zu springen.

Inzwischen habe ich wenigstens einen Trick herausgefunden das Ruder dank einer mir eingeübten Rührbewegungen fest im Griff zu behalten. Dafür komme ich kaum vorwärts und habe ständig das Gefühl auf der Stelle zu rudern, ganz zu schweigen davon, herauszufinden wie man es schafft eine Richtung beizubehalten. Dank meiner Fähigkeiten nun nach der 2. Unterrichtsstunde, den Sandaletto (dies ist das Kosewort für das grenzenlos schwere Massiveichenholzboot) in wässrigen Gefilden vorwärts zu bewegen und dabei sogar manchmal Kurs zu halten, hat mich mein heutiger Gondelaushilfslehrer nach einer kleinen Aufwärmtour von 6 km durch den Canal Grande geschickt. Kaum durch eine Einbahnstraße gerudert, bin ich bei der Einmündung in den Canal Grande dann auch sofort nach links abgebogen und kam dem Gegenverkehr, d.h. einem Vaporetto, zwei Wassertaxen, einem Gondoliere und einem Privatboot als Geisterfahrer in die Quere. Und dies zur Freude einer ganzen Schar Touristen, die sich gewöhnlich auf wankenden Schiffhaltestellen anzuhäufen pflegen. Wenigstens bin ich im Bremsen sicher. Kaum gewendet hatten wir dann noch eine nette Begegnungen mit einer 10 Mann-Gondel aus dem Bootsverein, mehreren mit dem Gondellehrer verwandten Taxifahrern und natürlich den begeistert aus vorbeifahrenden Vaporettos entgegenwinkende Touristen. Es muss für sie wahrlich eine Freude gewesen sein, mich bei meinen ungeschickten Fahrkünsten zu beobachten. Als ich schließlich am ehemaligen Zollgebäude wieder angekommen war, konnte ich mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Diese Quälerei geht nun schon fast eine Woche, und Sie sehen, verehrter Freund, ich kann kaum zukunftsvoll in die Zukunft blicken was meine Rudertätigkeit betrifft.

Mit freundschaftlichen Grüßen, Severus

Venezia, 5. August 2006

**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**

Nun hat mein letztes Stündlein hier bald geschlagen, und wehmütig blicke ich auf die letzten Monate zurück. Ich kann mich inzwischen schon fast elegant mit einem schweren Holzboot vorwärts bewegen, fühle mich nirgendwo wohler als auf dem Wasser, spreche schon ein wenig venezianisch, habe schon ganz kräftige Waden vom vielen Brückenüberqueren, esse dreimal in der Woche Fisch und fünf mal Eis, und kenne Dank der wöchentlichen gemeinsamen Ausflüge mit Herrn Professor Zumo auf die Isola Sant Erasmo fast alle hier vorkommenden Pflanzen. Ja ich könnte direkt Madam Sprout Konkurrenz machen. Sie sehen, Venedig hat mir, nach dem harten Anfang, wohl doch noch gut getan.

Im Übrigen, ich habe alles vorbereitet für Professor McGonagalls Ankunft und ich hoffe, sie hat ihre Beine ertüchtigt! Ihr einwöchiger Aufenthalt wird Dank der kurzen Zeit nämlich sehr anstrengend werden. Zum Glück sind seit vorgestern Sommerferien und ich werde viel Zeit für sie haben. Nicht, dass ich mich über Ihren Besuch besonders freuen würde, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Herr Direktor Pazzolo ihrer herzlich annehmen wird. Er hegt nämlich nicht nur ebenfalls eine große Vorliebe für karierte Stoffe, sondern scheint manchmal ebenso einen Stock verschluckt zu haben. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir diese Bemerkung. Ich denke nämlich nicht daran sie zurücknehmen, sondern vertraue vielmehr auf Ihre Diskretion.

Vergeben Sie mir meine Eile, aber ich muss jetzt zur Bibliothek ans andere Ende der Stadt wandern, bevor sie schließt. Leider gibt es hier so eine Regel, dass man immer nur zwei Bücher ausleihen darf. Das führt bei meinem Bücherverbrauch zu größeren Rennereien.

Mit besten Wünschen,

Ihr Severus

Venezia, 11. August 2006

**Professor Dumbledore,**

warum haben Sie mir das angetan! Mir war ja in Hogwarts niemals aufgefallen, welche merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten Minerva hat. Dass sie nicht laufen kann, davon mal ganz abgesehen. Und dann ihre Ausrede, sie sei eine nicht mehr so junge Frau, die man wild durch die ganze Stadt jagen könne. Ja, jagen, hat sie gesagt. Dabei sind wir gerade einmal um den Häuserblock geschlichen. Nichts hat sie bisher gesehen, oder fast nichts, dank ihrer Trägheit. Nach der kurzen dreistündigen Führung durch den Dogenpalast war sie schon so schlapp, das sie sich im Ca Dario auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hat. Gestern war ich nun schon zum dritten Mal nach Burano gefahren, was mich hin und zurück immer 90 Minuten langweiligste Fahrzeit im Vaporetto kostet. Kaum waren wir da, da stellen sie sich vor, verehrter Freund, meinte sie, sie hätte Hunger! Auf Burano, Hunger! Ich dachte das sollte ein Witz sein. Dann machte ich sie auf die leckeren Backwaren von Burano aufmerksam. Doch sie wollte etwas Warmes essen. Nach einer Stunde habe ich schließlich ein kleines Lokal ausmachen können, um mir vorwerfend sagen zu lassen, sie esse keinen Fisch, ich solle doch ein anderes Lokal suchen!

Selbst im Ca Dario ist sie schon unangenehm aufgefallen, da sie sich ständig über die Kälte beschwert. Professor Dumbledore im August ist es ihr zu kalt! Zudem babbelt sie andauernd etwas von Versinken. Wenn wir nur verstünden, von was sie redet. Ich wollte ihr eigentlich noch einige Museen in Venedig und ein paar Inseln zeigen, denke aber inzwischen, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn macht. Sie scheint gar kein Interesse dafür zu haben, andauernd ist sie mit ihren Gedanken nur in ihrem Koffer, sucht ihre Bürste, findet den grüngelbgestreifen Überrock nicht, bittet mich um irgendwelche Fahrpläne, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten, und liest überdies andauernd den Tagespropheten. Wobei sie meint, sie müsse unbedingt am Laufenden bleiben, was in Großbritannien los sei. Ich solle mir doch ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen, dass man sich immer über die aktuellen Nachrichten informieren müsse. Sicher, meinte ich, das habe ich auch getan und sagte "gestern hat der Papst um Frieden gebeten und hat sich Professor Economo für die Bürgermeisterwahl in Venedig beworben". Den Blick hätten Sie sehen sollen!

Ich habe beschlossen mit ihr nur noch Cappuccinotrinken zu gehen, dann habe ich meine Ruhe, und sie kann ihre geliebte Zeitung lesen. Den Besuch hätte sie sich aber auch sparen können, sie hätte sogar mehr von Venedig erfahren, wenn sie in Hogwarts nur einen Reiseführer durchgelesen hätte.

Ach, was reg ich mich eigentlich so auf, mir kann es ja egal sein. Aber ich bitte sie, nur um meine Nerven zu schonen, schicken sie mir nicht noch mehr Gäste.

Viele genervte Grüße

Ihr Severus

Venezia, 13. August 2006

**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore, **

ich flehe Sie an, lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, damit ich Minerva loswerde. Sagen sie ihr doch einfach Potter wäre vom Dunklen Lord entführt worden. Das wird sie bestimmt dazu bewegen sofort nach Hogwarts zurückzufahren. Ach, und stellen Sie sich bitte darauf ein, dass sie Ihnen von einem höllischen Inferno berichten wird, obwohl sie im warmen, sonnigen, schönen Venedig war.

Venezia, 14. August 2006

**Professor Dumbeldore,**

bitte beeilen Sie sich. Tun Sie es in Minervas Interesse. Heute wollte sie eine Gondelfahrt machen, aber sie bestand darauf, dies in einer richtigen´ Muggeltouristengondel zu machen- Sie weigerte sich schlichtweg, sich von mir fahren zu lassen. Mitten in Kanal stand sie in der Gondel auf, um ihren Mantel (ich erinnere sie daran, dass sie schnell friert), zurechtzurücken. Ich warnte sie noch, es käme gleich eine Brücke und sie solle sich doch ducken, da war sie schon ins Wasser gefallen. Das war vielleicht ein Theater, sie tat geradeso als wären Haie in dem Kanal. Sie schlug wild um sich und schrie, dass schon verschiedene Leute aus den Fenstern zu uns hinunter schauten. Schließlich schafften wir es, ich und der Gondoliere, sie mitsamt ihres schweren Mantels wieder aus dem Wasser zu hieven.

So fiel selbst die Gondelfahrt dem Suchen nach trockener Kleidung im Koffer zum Opfer. Den ganzen Tag über musste ich mir anhören, wie gefährlich doch das Gondelfahren sei, und wie unverantwortlich es von mir gewesen sei, sie nicht zu warnen und davon abzuhalten ein solches Gefährt zu betreten, und trotz meiner Versicherung, dass die Venezianer sogar freiwillig in der Lagune badeten, dass sie nun wahrscheinlich monatelang an Hautauschlag leiden müsse, weil das Wasser so schmutzig sei, und natürlich dass sie nichts mehr anzuziehen hätte für die Oper im La Fenice.

Oh, Professor Dumbledore erlösen sie mich, bzw. geben Sie Minerva einen Grund, dass sie früher abfahren kann, ohne dass sie fürchten muss, ich wäre dadurch beleidigt.

Venezia, 19. August 2006

**Professor Dumbledore,**

ich danke Ihnen für den brillianten Einfall. Jetzt kann ich wieder aufatmen. Viel der kostbaren Zeit bleibt mir ja leider nicht mehr. Inzwischen atme ich schon tief die Sonnenuntergänge unter der Brücke Tre Archi ein, die mir einst unendlich schienen, lecke mit meinen Gedanken über die Wellen, die mir allausfüllend vorkamen, und streichle sanft über die brüchigen Fassaden, die mir immerwährend schienen. Dabei wird mir bewusst, dass nur ich es bin, der nicht ewig ist, und bei diesem Gedanken überkommt mich eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Ich habe mir vor lauter Traurigkeit heute Abend sogar den Lehrerchor angehört. Sie haben mehrere dreistimmige Kanons gesungen. Professor Colombella die erste Stimme, Professor Vocaletta die zweite und Direktor Pazzolo die dritte. Sie wollten unbedingt dass ich mitsingen sollte, dann könnten sie einen vierstimmigen Kanon singen. Doch ich wehrte mich vehement. Naja, ich sagte ihnen nachher, ich hätte die Noten nicht so schnell lesen können.

Ach, werter Freund, wie selig ist die ewige Kurzlebigkeit gegenüber der langfristigen Sterblichkeit.

Ihr Severus

Venezia, 28. August 2006

**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**

ich komme morgen. Danke für den Portschlüssel, den Sie die Güte hatten, mir zukommen zu lassen. Ich frage mich nur, hätte es nicht auch etwas anderes sein können als ein Roller. Ich kann mich hier doch nicht mit einem Roller in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen, und im Ca Dario kann man nicht apparieren!

Ich hole Sie, wie besprochen, morgen um 16.00 Uhr zum Cappuccinotrinken nach Hogsmeade ab, bzw. wenn es sich nicht anders einrichten lässt zum guten alten langweiligen Tee. Ich warne Sie jedoch, ich habe Ihnen nichts zu erzählen. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, Venedig versinkt erst einmal nicht!

Ich erwarte vielmehr, dass Sie mich darüber informieren, was in Hogwarts für das neue Schuljahr ansteht.

Und dann lassen Sie mir bitte etwas Zeit mich wieder in dieses karge Land mit dieser merkwürdigen Sprache und insbesondere mit diesen merkwürdigen Gepflogenheiten einfinden zu können. Wenigstens habe ich einen See vor dem Fenster, der mich vielleicht einige Stunden trösten wird.

Bis morgen, bis im Jenseits

Severus

**Ende**


End file.
